Dragonball NG: Next Generation
by Fiery Purpose
Summary: Dragonball NG: Next Generation. Something terrible is coming, with a power that sends the earth into a weather war.The weather is upside down and the warriors wait on the enemy but are shocked when they see who comes and what they offer. will they choose
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucian flew fast, time was running out. He slowed down and what he saw ripened out his heart. All his friends were dead, his brother vegeta and his family. There was blood everywhere. He gulped; he couldn't see his own family there, which was either very good or very bad.

He could do nothing for them now but he had to find his family. He wrapped his tail around his waist and flew on searching for either Emily, Sol, or Marron's life force. There were larger craters and rubble everywhere and in between them were the bodies of thousands. He stopped fast and his head snapped down, there, it was faint but it was something.

He landed quickly, and searched furiously between the rubble. There she was with a large concrete beam lay over her waist.

"Oh god no! Marron!" he lifted the beam up with ease, she was barely alive.

She looked at him, "I knew you'd find me."

"Shh, don't talk."

"Lucian," she coughed and blood came from her mouth.

"Marron, I don't know what to do." Tears were flowing freely, He didn't know where her injuries were, he wanted to hold her but he was too scared to do it incase her back was broken.

"Luican, sol went after him."

"Oh, No. Marron don't leave me." Her blond hair was grey with dust and red with blood.

"Luican, when the time comes, you'll know what to do." Her breath was becoming shorter and shorter.

"Please don't leave me." She smiled and breathed her last breath.

At first, he couldn't believe it, no, not her. He held her close, and then her body disappeared. He looked into his empty hands, How did this happen? How did things get so out of shape? What would happen next?


	2. Chapter 1: The Suffering Of The Earth

Chapter 1: The suffering of earth 

The sun rose taking the place of the moon and the stars, Lucian got up and got dressed, he looked at the time; it was 7:30. Emily should still be awhile.

A knock came at the door, he opened it and his 8-year-old daughter jumped on him, "Daddy!"

He was shocked they were very early. He hugged her and put her on his shoulders, he gave 18 a kiss on the cheek and invited her in.

Emily was the spitting image of her mother, same face, same long blond hair, and same smile. She would be a heartbreaker one day, but she had Lucian's pale blue eyes.

"you didn't give grandma any trouble did you?" He asked her "oh no daddy, I was good."

"That's my girl," he saw the look on 18's face, "go say hi to your mother."

He put her down and she ran to the bedroom. "What's wrong? " "Lucian, he is getting worse, the doctors can't help, and the Dragonballs are useless." Now he knew why they were so early.

Lucian couldn't help feeling sad that Goku was dying, but for Goku this was a good thing. He had been protecting the earth for so long, death seems like the only escape.

"We'll go visit him a bit later." "Chi chi's moving him back to the house, I need to go. See you later."

"Bye, 18." He waved and she was gone.

Marron walked in with Emily at her side, "What's going on, I thought I heard my mom." "She had to leave to help Chi Chi." Marron looked at him and wanted to speak when the front door burst open and in rushed Sol. Sol was Lucian's eldest and proving to have the same abilities as his father. Only 10 and already able to go super Saiyan 3, but his young body couldn't hold the form.

"Dad!" he nearly dived Lucian into the ground. "Hey there, did you have a good time?" "Yes I did, please fight me, father."

Sol had always trained with Goku and longed to test out his strength against his dad. He ruffled Sol's white, spiky, hair. "Maybe another time, we have to go and help Goku's family." He saw the disappointment in his son's eyes.

"Ok" he replied. Lucian knew it wasn't ok, but he would flatten his son before he even got a chance to power up. He was so young and the loss might crush Sol's spirit and that he didn't want to risk.

A few minutes later they were outside Goku's house. Only family was inside with Goku, everyone else was outside. Tien, piccolo and Yamcha were sitting on the grass. Vegeta stood by the stream. 18 hugged Bulma and turned to leave, Krillin was not doing so well but he was better off than Goku. Trunks, Bulla and his fiancé Tracy were talking together. Pan, Goten, Gohan and Chi Chi were inside with Goku.

Lucian gave a short nod to the people gathered outside. Marron sent Sol and Emily to Trunks while they went inside. Pan was sitting with Videl on the couch. The rest were in the bedroom where Goku lay sound asleep. Marron went to comfort Videl and pan and Lucian walked into the bedroom.

Chi Chi looked at him, "Lucian, please tell me you can do something for him." "Can I be alone with him for a while?"

They all nodded and walked out, Gohan stopped and stuck out his hand, Lucian shook it. "It's nice to see you again, Lucian. Just a pity it had to be under these circumstances." Gohan left and he closed the door.

Lucian sat cross-legged on the floor and started to meditate, he found Goku. He was standing in the dark and turned around when Lucian appeared.

"Lucian, why are you here?"

"What must I do, Goku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Goku, I can heal you, but do you want it?"

"Lucian, I know what you are asking me and I know that you know what my answer is. It is your decision."

And he disappeared; Lucian came out of his meditation. He knew what he must do, it would hurt a lot of people but Goku's time has come. He watched the hero breathe his last breath and prepared himself to tell the others. "Don't worry, Goku, I will protect the universe."

2 days after Goku's funeral, Lucian was talking to Marron, "I'm really worried about Sol; Goku's death hit him hard."

He got up and stared off into the cloudy sky. "I know this is bothering you, Lucian, but I also know that something else is pressing on your heart. After Goku died you had vanished for 2 days straight and I was worried."

She got up and rested her head on his back.

"I killed him, Marron."

She looked up "What?"

"I killed him, I could have saved his life, but I chose not to and now so many are suffering because of that decision even my own son."

She didn't say anything but he could sense that mentally she was backing off.

"Sol so wants me to be like Goku, but I'm not. I'm not as strong as him either I'm stronger, and my power will crush Sol."

"Lucian, Sol doesn't know that, he thinks you don't want to fight him because he isn't worthy of you."

He turned around, she hugged him; he rested his head in her blond hair.

Later that night; when the rain started Lucian left to the look out, Sol was there training by himself. Lucian watched him drop to his knees and weep. He was soaking wet when he approached Sol.

He tossed a small satchel to the boy, "Get up and dry your tears."

Sol looked up and got to his feet, "Pick up the bag, take one and follow me."

He started to walk towards the building. Sol looked inside the bag, ate a Senzu bean and followed his father. Mr. Popo was standing by the door that led to the hyper chamber. "you have 2 days."

He told them, Lucian just nodded and walked through the doorway, Sol close on his tail and then the door was shut behind them.

"What are we doing here dad?" "Training. Now show me your full power." Sol powered up to super Saiyan 2, his hair spiked up with a silver gleam. "Good" thought Lucian.

Sol stood there his eyes red; Lucian folded his arms. "I'm Waiting." Sol blinked and took his fighting stance; he rushed forward and kicked. Lucian caught his leg, "Rule number one, never attack head on."

He let go of the boy's ankle and sol jumped back. He shot an energy beam at Lucian and then tried to punch him from behind. Lucian ducked under the punch and kneed Sol in the back. He staggered forward and sat down. "Rule no. 2, always have a back up."

"Dad, why are you fighting me now?"

"Because I want you to know that I think you are worthy of fighting me but you wouldn't survive my full power."

The boy stared at him, "May I see your full power?"

Lucian braced himself, he started to power up, he grew fur on his body and it turned gold, his shirt tore as his muscles bulged and his hair spiked up with a gold color. He had no pupils his eyes were just while.

"This is why I didn't want to fight you."

Sol's mouth was hanging open, what is that, I want to do it too."

"This is SS 10, and I want you to do this, listen to me because of my DNA our SS forms are different to that of the others, I want you to pass ss3 and go to sss4."

He got to his feet, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Lucian smiled, "That's my boy."

Two days later, Sol and Lucian emerged from the chamber, both two years older, wiser and a lot stronger.

The two were shocked to see what had happened to the earth while they were away. It was stormy and snowing. There was an energy shield over the look out and every one was there.

"Fine time for you to show up!" Vegeta said, animosity in his voice.

Lucian looked at the earth, "what happened?"

"I we knew that we wouldn't be waiting her, now would we?" Vegeta said.

Bulma walked over to him, "The kai's are looking into it."

"It's not just the earth it's the whole universe, something is coming, something bad." Dende said as he looked towards the warriors.

Trunks sighed, "its always bad, isn't it. I mean its not like cupid's going to come ridding on a snow storm." Gohan just shock his head and put his arms around Videl who was shivering.

"Where's Marron?" Lucian said looking around.

Piccolo stood up, "she's with 18 and Krillin. Traveling from there to here would've killed him."

Lucian was furious, "and you left them there." He put his fingers on his head and disappeared.

There was an energy shield around kami's house as well; the sea was entering the little house. Lucian stormed through the front door, 18 was focusing to keep the shield up. He raced upstairs; Marron was caring for Krillin there.

"Marron!" she turned around, "we have to go, or this place will flood.

"I can't leave him." The storm was loud around the small house.

"I never said you must." He picked Krillin up slowly, "Hold onto me, and grab 18 when you see her." She nodded, he disappeared and reappeared down stairs when Marron grabbed 18 they disappeared again and reappeared at the look out.

He put Krillin in a bed and mr. popo got to work. He stormed out side and punched Vegeta in the face, he stumble to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" vegeta shouted.

"For not taking care of my family." "They are not my responsibility, I could care less what happens to the droid or baldy. Next time, you better take care of them."

That was it, Lucian went super Saiyan and a silver aura surrounded him. Vegeta went super Saiyan 4 and then Gohan, trunks, Goten, and sol intervened. Trunks got a bloody nose from Lucian's elbow and Gohan was pushed back by vegeta. Emily was hiding behind her mother and pan was just as scared.

"ENOUGH!" piccolo shouted and there was complete silence except for the raging storm. "You want to fight you can do it out there in that," he pointed to the storm, "otherwise, be nice, we need to stick together if we are going to get through this."

Goten scratched his head, "We don't even know what we are facing."

Piccolo looked at him, whatever it is, it can't be good."


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebirth

A/N: hey all heres chapter 2, read rate and enjoy. i'll update as soon as i can. and please no flames. cheers

Freestyler

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rebirth

The weather grew worse over the following days and the warriors were busy with rescue missions day in and out. Trunks returned with Pan and Tien, they went to Iceland.

Tien wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Iceland's a bloody oven, and the people are dying of heat stroke."

"Yeah, and here we are freezing our fuckin' balls off." Yamcha said rubbing his hands together. "What's that?" he pointed to what pan was holding,

"It's a hi-fi, a guy gave it to me after I saved him. I'm gonna plug it in and get some music here."

Bra was all ears when the word music was mentioned, "About time." She said as Linkin park boomed from the look out.

Later in the day the Elder Kai contacted the warriors.

"We have found the source of the disturbance…"

"Well, where is it." trunks asked

"Give me chance to finish! You young ones are so disrespectful, I can't believe the safety of the universe rests on your shoulders."

"Just tell us, old man!" vegeta said irritated.

"Hmph, it's a power increase."

Everyone looked at each other, "A power increase? What power?" Yamcha asked

"What do I look like? The all-knowing? It's someone powering up, think of the super Saiyan transformation." The Kai said

"It has to be a very powerful someone to give off this effect on the universe." Dende said leaning on the staff.

Tien shook his head, "yeah, No shit!"

Lucian got up and walked to the room where Krillin was. Old age had really gotten to him. He was sleeping, 18 was seated next to him.

"How's he doing? 18 looked up. "I don't know how much longer he'll last." Lucian nodded and left them alone; Marron tucked Emily in bed. Lucian watched as she put off the light and shut the door.

"How's she holding up?"

"She's scared."

"And how are you holding up?" he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm worried about my family and friends and I'm thinking of what we can do to end this."

"Marron, I'm sorry I left when you needed me."

"It's ok, Lucian, it's not your fault. You can't be everywhere at once and you can't save everyone either, as much as you want to." He looked at her, of all the people; she knew him, his needs, wants and fears.

"I should be able to." She looked at him blankly, "Lucian, you will never be able to save the universe, your family and your friends."

"Marron, I have to try, I have the power and so the responsibility lies with me and no one else. I'm going to find and put a stop to this." He said looking at the weather.

He turned to leave but Marron grabbed his hand, "Can't you wait until morning?" she pleaded. He looked at her and pulled her closer, he kissed her; the kiss seemed to last for eternity.

Lying in bed, marron at his side, the world was calm. Then he realized it; he woke Marron. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." She said sleepily. "That's my point."

Lucian slid off the bed and put on his Black pants, he grabbed a t-shirt and rushed outside. He banged on all the doors as he made his way to the stairs. The raced up them and what he saw shocked him.

There were a lot of moans and groans from the people as they woke.

_/What do I do to ignore them behind me_

_/do I follow my instincts blindly,_

"What's the racket…" Gohan asked and then stopped dead.

One by one they came out and stood in awe, "What the hell happened?" Bulma asked as she looked out over the earth, that was nothing but clear skies and green pastures.

Yamcha hit high five with Tien, "Yea, finally I thought it would never pass." "Yamcha, this is excellent!"

Sol stood by his father, Lucian looked down to his son, "Dad, this is bad, isn't it?" "Yes, sol, this is very bad."

Everyone looked at him, "You're just paranoid, Lucian." Goten said and was hit on the head by chi chi's pan. "Ow, mom, what was that for?"

"If you were focused like the little one," Vegeta pointed to sol, "you'd realize that whatever it is has finished powering up, and he's coming for a fight." Vegeta said and folded his arms.

"That doesn't worry me that he is coming for a fight, what worries me is that it took so long for it to stop: a whole week." Gohan told them.

_/Do I hide from pride _

_/From these bad dreams _

Everyone was silent; until Lucian spoke, "everyone, go home, start training." The were murmers and then something caught their attention. They looked up and there were four warriors they wore scouters, Saiyan armor and had tails wrapped around their waists.

_/And give to sad thoughts that are maddening,_

"Lucian, they are Saiyans." Vegeta whispered to him. His face went dark and he frowned. The warriors descending until they were floating just off the top of kami's look out. The first one was tall, his hair was short and black, he wore a cape. He was followed by a woman with long black hair; and two identical short but buff fighters.

They landed lightly on the lookout and the first warrior walked forward, "My Name is Goron, this is Rimen, Limen, and Eliena." He pointed to the twins and then the woman. "I'm looking for prince vegeta."

Vegeta step forward, "I am Prince Vegeta." They dropped down on one knee their faces to the ground.

/Do I sit here and try to stand it 

"My Lord, your power is amazing, I had no idea you've ascended so far." Goron said as he looked up to face Vegeta

Lucian could sense vegeta's pride growing, were they the cause of the storms. He moved closer to Emily and Marron.

_/Or do I try to catch them red handed_

"Get to your feet and tell me what you want." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Goron nodded, they rose to their feet, "I was told you were brash, now I have the privilege to experience it for myself. My prince, the matter we want to discuss with you highly sensitive in nature." He said eyeing everyone on the look out.

"Very well, fly with me." And he took off

"Vegeta," Lucian called and moved forward but one of the twins appeared in front of him and shoved him backwards. "Get out of my way or I'll break all your bones."

"Hostile words. My prince, who is this man?" Goron asked.

"I'm am Lucian, brother to prince Vegeta and second son to king Vegeta." He said and they immediately turned their heads.

Limen looked at the man in front of him and bowed, "The long lost son of the king, this is interesting. Would you accompany us?" Lucian flew and followed the Saiyans.

_/Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness _

After a while they stopped, "Princes, the saiyans are being restored but we have no leader. We request that one of you bring the Saiyan to the glory they had before Freeza came."

"What glory was that, killing and pillaging planets for fun?" Lucian commented.

Goron looked at him, "Whatever glory you want them to have."

Lucian folded his arms, but vegeta was intoxicated by the idea, "I heard a but in there."

_/Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness. _

"Prince Lucian, in order for the Saiyans to be properly restored we must get rid of the dirty blood." Goron said.

"What! You mean the half saiyans?" Lucian was shocked, here was this man casually talking about killing his son and daughter just so the saiyans can relive the glory days.

Goron said nothing, "Lucian shut up!" vegeta told him, and Lucian could see he was considering this.

"Vegeta, you can't! Its our families."

_/Cause I can't hold on when I'm stretch so thin _

"Prince, your brother doesn't respect you, no other Saiyan would dare raise a hand against you." Vegeta looked up and then looked at Lucian.

"I'll do it."

"Vegeta, I will kill you, if you go through with this."

_/I make the right moves but I'm lost with in_

"I AM PRINCE VEGETA! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO."

"I'm begging you, don't do this." Vegeta flew next to Goron.

_/I put on my daily facade But then_

Goron spat on Lucian, "You are a pathetic, no real Saiyan would resort to begging."

_/I just end up getting hurt again_

"Do not talk of things you know nothing of, I could kill you in an instant."

The Saiyans looked at each other and roared with laughter, except vegeta; he knew there was no limit to Lucian's power.

"I may be pathetic to you, but I am not weak, I have no equal." Lucian told them.

Goron powered up and went super Saiyan 4 so did the others, "Then you haven't met us. Prince vegeta, there is a ship waiting for you. Its on a mountain south of here." he nodded and left.

_/By myself, _

_/Myself I ask why_

Lucian could just watch as his brother signed the death certificate of his friends and family. He powered up to his first form, his silver hair waved about him. He charged and tried to punch Goron but he moved out the way, "We are super sayian 4 you fool." Lucian powered up to his own super Saiyan 3 form. His silver hair was long and his eyebrows vanished.

_/But in my mind if I_

At the look out they felt the sudden surge of power from the saiyans. Sol looked towards to source of the power, "Somethings wrong." Gohan nodded, "But there's no way we can fight that. We're not strong enough."

_/I can't rely on myself,_

"Why can't I feel vegeta?" Bulma asked, "Because he's running away, he has just killed all the half saiyans." Piccolo said. Everyone looked at him, "There's a reason that I have such big ears." He told them everything that he heard, Bulma sunk to her knees.

"Our only hope is Lucian." Piccolo told them.

"Why did he do that." Bulma said through her tears.

Gohan looked at sol, "We have a back-up."

Sol looked at him and then grew serious, "what must I do?"

_/Myself I ask why,_

Dende walked towards the edge, "right now, all you can do is train. But I have a special chamber; one only your father could survive in. it's a Super-hyper chamber, you can train for 2 years in one day and it has gravity control so you can change it like you want. Follow me." Sol ran after him. "You can only stay in there for two days at once, that's four years of training."

Goten and trunks got up, "We're counting on you, sol." He nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

_/But in my mind if I_

Lucian was holding his own against them, neither side could get a proper shot in. then his son's energy signal disappeared, oh no, did someone kill him.

_/I can't rely on myself;_

For that moment that his mind was off the fight, the saiyans shot him into the sea with ki blasts. He sat on the ocean bed, what now?

_/I can't hold on,_

_/Do what I want when_

_/I'm stretched so thin_

_/It's all too much to take in,_

_/I can't hold on, _

_/To anything watching everything spin_

_/With thought of failure sinking in_

Then a voice came to him, "What do you mean what now. Kill them Lucian before they kill our sons." It was Goku, Lucian smiled.

The power that came from him turned the sea into a raging ocean. When he rose out of the sea his eyes were white and his fur was gold.

Eliena whispered to Goron, "He looks exactly like-" "Shut up, do you want them to find out." Goron told her.

"Now where were we?" he said, his voice was gruff and deep.

Limen and Rimen nodded to each other and rushed forward they disaapeared and reappeared behind him, Rimen was in front of him again and they puched…

_/If I turn my back I'm defenseless _

Lucian ducked under their punches and flew down, Eliena chased after him. She tried to kick him but he just disappeared and then he shot her with a blast. Goron formed five blasts on his fingers and shot them rapidly at Lucian. He just stood there, Goron couldn't tell if the blasts hit.

_/And to go blindly seems senseless_

_/If I hide my pride _

_/And let it all go on_

"you missed." Lucian said as he kneed Goron in the gut, he grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, "I told you I have no equal." Goron smiled put his hands on Lucian's chest.

_/Then they'll take from me _

_/Till everything is gone, _

The force of the blasts sent him flying into a nearby mountain. Standing shoulder-to-shoulder, ki blast formed in their hands. The blasts combined swirling around each other and blast him dead on. He was thrust even further into the earth.

From the lookout they saw the explosions and beams of light, each one was praying for him to win.

Many small beams of golden light, rained into the air and the Saiyans had to play dodge ball. Lucian appeared unhurt and punched Eliena in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and started to squeeze.

_/If I let them go, _

_/I'll be out done, _

"If you leave now, you can still live. Otherwise I'm going to crush her bones. They will snap like a toothpick."

Goron had a solemn expression, "Go ahead, lucian, but just think of what we'll do to your son, your daughter, and your wife." His eyes glazed over and then Eliena elbowed him in the gut. "The Sayains are reborn, and you can have their power if you wish."

_But if I try to catch them _

_I'll be out run; _

His shoulders sagged, "my brother was deceived by you, but I won't be. Keep your race, for the moment, but once I'm through with you you'll regret coming here."

"Bold words, for a dead man." they formed blasts above their heads. Lucian looked up, he went into his defensive position, they shot the blasts and he vanished…

_/If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer _

_/Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer..._


End file.
